Porcelain
by andreakayy
Summary: It was only a half second later that his lips came crashing down to mine with incredible force, even though he was restraining himself from all of his strength. I was like porcelain to him." BellaxEdward, post-prom. My first Twilight Fic. R


**Okay, guys... I'm Andrea... I usually write X-files.... and this is my first Twilight fic. This one's Bella/Edward. It felt good to start with. I'm pretty much a hard core Bella Edward supporter. And then... all the other pairings minus the other ones that include Edward and Bella. So, I hope this doesn't suck too bad. It's been in my mind for quite a while though. Please review and tell me what you think!**

**Porcelain**

I swayed in his arms for what felt like forever. Who could've known that I would like prom so much. No, scratch that... I didn't like prom. I only liked being with him... him holding me. The music only exaggerated the feeling. When I think about it, all those hours Alice and Rosalie spent getting me ready.... they were all pointless. Sure, Edward found me beautiful. He always finds me beautiful, even though I can't seem to imagine why. I couldn't wait to get back to Edward's house... so it could be just me and him.

"Ready to go?" Edward asked as we swayed in our little lit gazebo. Good we were leaving early. We were only hear for like what, an hour?

"Yeah, I'm ready." I answered, and looked up into his smoldering golden flecked irises.

When we walked back into where the actual prom was I was confused. Edward held me as if I couldn't walk myself. It always got on my nerves how he viewed me. He thought I was helpless, especially in this cast. But hardly anyone was inside.

"W-where is everyone?" I stuttered, dumb founded. I know prom wasn't supposed to be only an hour. Edward smirked. He knew something I didn't.

"It's over."

"Over?" He nodded. Funny how when I'm with Edward time flies by.

Balloons, ribbons, spilt drinks, and even hair extensions were left on the main dance floor. I felt sorry for whoever had to clean this mess. It was probably going to be the senior class social committee tomorrow.

"Hey, Cullen!" I heard Eric Yorkie's familiar voice. I didn't even notice he was there. He was standing with Angela behind the Punch bowl. "I heard there's a party at your house? You're sister's throwing it?" Edward nodded. "Sweet." Poor Eric, trying to talk to my Edward. Edward had no idea of the effect he had on us humans. I wonder what Eric was thinking as we walked away. I caught Edward smirking.

"Party? What party!?" I yelled to him, frustrated. Parties, for me, were horrible.

"Alice wanted to throw an after party." I pouted. He knew I was upset. He smiled, and placed his ice cold hands on both of my cheeks, pinning me against his black whatever it was called car. There he goes again, dazzling me. I wouldn't breathe, so once again, I had to remind myself. His cold breath tickled my lips. His scent was intoxicating. "She really wanted this. She thought it would be fun for you since you're a human." A winced at the word, 'Human.' Ugh. Thanks for reminding me Edward, thanks.

"Alice really doesn't know me then, does she?" I sighed, still not dropping my eyes from his. The gold pierced into my brown, and I could swear I felt my other leg give out. He gave me the face that I couldn't say no to, the face that I wouldn't allow myself to deny. "Didn't she see me not enjoying myself?" Edward chuckled and it sounded musical as always.

"Don't worry love; we can always go to my room." Now that I liked the sound of. I raised the right corner of my lips in an attempt of a smile. In an instant I was in Edward's arms, and in the next I was strapped into my seat.

Edward never ceased to amaze me when he drove. It was always so fast. Which leads me to saying, he never ceased to frightening me with his 50 miles over the limit speed. In no time, we were speeding up road to his house, surrounded by trees decorated in red lights. Oh, Alice.

The big white house was all lit up, and colorful lanterns were all over the outside. It reminded me of something you would see in a magazine. Edward as always was at my door and had it open before I realized he was no longer beside me.

"Want me to carry you in?" He asked like such a gentleman, his suave voice making it hard to say no.

"I got it. I'm fine." I told him. I allowed myself to take his arm, and help me up those stairs. My leg felt like the cast surrounding it was constructed of iron or some other type of heavy metal, perhaps led. When Edward opened the door for me I saw everyone I knew and even lots of people I didn't.

What happened to the Cullen house I knew? Alice must've removed almost everything. From What I could see, the grand piano had disappeared, as did all of the relics in the living room. The dining room table I could still see. It was covered in food. Perhaps, way too much food? Alice went overboard. Strobe lights were everywhere. This looked more like a rave than an after party.

"Please don't ask me to dance," I laughed and grabbed his arm, pulling him to the kitchen. Soon enough, he was the one pulling me. Then he started carrying me. I let him though, I was too tired to tell him to stop. There sitting on the kitchen island with her feet crossed and dangling was Alice.

Her pixie like body jumped from her seat and she danced over to me, giving me a huge hug.

"Oh, Bella do you love it?" She asked the question that she probably knew the answer to. I forced a smile. I knew how into this she was.

"Yeah, Alice it's great!" I don't think it fooled her. She frowned.

"Looks like acting's out of your career choices," Edward whispered low into my ear. I would've elbowed him back, but then that would just be another broken bone for me.

"Uhm... you humans like a bunch of junk food, right?" I loaded the table with it. I haven't checked to see if anyone was eating it." Just then Jasper appeared behind her, out of nowhere, that little quality the Cullen's had.

"Yeah, we all love it." I said, knowing that's all people eat these days. Me on the other hand not so much. But I didn't really fit into the Cullen's food of choice either. Alice turned into Jasper's arms and nuzzled her face against his chest. She got up on her tip toes and whispered something so low and fast into his ears that there was no way of me hearing it, even if there wasn't any music booming. It made Edward wince, so I guess I knew what it was. Alice smirked, and Jasper had this one look in his eyes. She grabbed his hand and together they ran so quickly up the steps I know no one saw them. I knew that because I didn't even know they left.

But that's exactly what I wanted. Alice just seemed so happy with Jasper, and they could do whatever they pleased with each other because there was absolutely no risk. And I was incredibly happy with Edward. Happy would probably be the biggest understatement of the year. But, the thing I wanted most was to get rid of the risks with Edward. He was constantly reminding me that he had to control himself whenever he was with me. We couldn't even kiss that much and it drove me insane. Did he not understand that by him restraining himself it only made me want him even more. I felt like I was now the one developing a burning in my throat. I burned for him. I burned to have all of him. I needed him.

"You're not having fun," He stated, not questioned. He cocked his perfect angel like head to the side tried to read my face since he was blind to my thoughts.

"Are you sure you can't read my mind?" I asked jokingly. He smirked and brought his arm around me. "Come on," He helped me back into the hallway, and we started up the stairs. He tried doing it the regular way because he knew that's what I wanted, but I knew it was driving him insane and impatient.

"Please Bella," He said, his voice smooth as velvet. "Can I please just pick you up?" I sighed. This was inevitable.

"OK."And in an instant I was in his arms.

"No one's gonna see," He told me before completely bolting up the stairs and into his room full force.

I was shocked when I got in his room. Before me I saw an iron headboard bed with iron flowers woven in it.

"Y-you have a-a bed?" I stuttered, completely flustered. The blood rose to my cheeks and I was embarrassed. Maybe Edward wasn't practicing self control tonight. I could only hope.

"Yeah, Alice told Charlie you two were having a sleepover." He pointed to what I had overlooked on the gold sating comforter. It was my bag with my things in it. I stepped forward and grabbed my sweats. Edward turned around like a gentleman. If he could read my mind he would know I didn't want him too.

When I was fully in my pajamas I sat on the bed and he put on some soft music. It was my favorite song, my lullaby. Edward began to hum the lovely sleep luring tune and he reached for him. Despite the fact that I hated dancing and that I hated it even more with my huge led foot, I leaned out for him, and he brought me into his arms. He made the dancing easy, just lifting me up into his arms so that I felt weightless. I was floating. His humming continued and he dipped his head down to my neck, pressing his cold stone lips there, moving his icy tongue along my skin. I let out a slight moan and he stopped. Damnit. Instead he pressed my body closer to his, and pressed his nose to my hair.

"Freesia," He murmured as he inhaled. He was enjoying my scent as much as it was burning him.

I pulled back my head so that I could get another look into his entrancing eyes. Once I looked, I didn't want to pull away. It was only a half second later that his lips came crashing down to mine with incredible force, even though he was restraining himself from all of his strength. I was like porcelain to him.

My fingers entangled in his thick wavy bronze perfect mess of hair and my tongue slipped into his mouth. Amazing. Perfect. I was surprised when we both fell on the bed. I thought I was in a dream. Then, again with Edward, the angel like boyfriend of mine, I always felt like I was in a dream. He steadied himself above me, careful not to crush me I'm sure, as our tongues continued to battle. I guessed that I was finally getting what I wanted, a chance to be intimate with Edward. My hands, which rested in his hair, moved down to his neck, to his back, to his lower back, and then dipped into the back of his pants. With so much force, he threw himself back, leaving a disappointed me on the bed. He sat at the end, pain riveting in his body. I could see it tearing at him. It was painful to watch him being in pain from just the thought he had of him harming me. I knew he would never hurt me. If only he had Alice's gift instead he could see that.

"Edward, I'm sorry," I choked out. Here came the tears. I was crying. I wanted him so bad, and it was hurting. I needed him. I felt pathetic but that was the truth.

"You're sorry," He spat back. "Bella, I could've seriously hurt you and you're sorry? I could've-" He cut himself off, as he looked at me. "I'm sorry." He said sincerely, his tone immediately swung to sorrow. He hated when I cried. "I want to. I can't. I won't risk... losing you."

"You're never going to lose me," I promised him, grabbing his stone hand, and kissing his knuckles, despite the frigid chill they gave me. He was all that I wanted, and I wanted all of him, for the rest of forever.

He brought me into his strong arms without saying a word. Then, we slowly went to lay on the bed, in each other's arms like we did every night. I of course, was wrapped in a blanket. Edward wouldn't let himself have skin to skin contact with me while I slept. In a matter of minutes I realized how tired I was and that disappointment was washed over with sleep. He of course never slept. He held me while I only dreamed of him, while I muttered his name countless times throughout the night.

**  
My first Twilight fic! Did you like it? Review please... because I'm thinking of maybe writing more Twilight in the future.  
-A.**


End file.
